In a conventional electronic device, an enclosure can comprise many components. Thus, in a compact enclosure, there may not be a lot of space available. Thus, light bulbs to indicate activity of the electronic device may be limited in location. In such a case, a light pipe may be used to transport the light from the light bulbs to the location where the light from the light bulbs should be viewed on the enclosure.
However, a light pipe may be unsuitable if there are awkward angles or many different twists and turns between the location of the light bulbs and the location where the light from the light bulbs should be viewed on the enclosure. The light pipe may not be able to traverse all of the awkward angles or the many different twists and turns and deliver the light with sufficient brightness. Alternatively, the light pipe may be prohibitively expensive.